He's No Prince Charming
by CourtneyDangerJonas2038
Summary: He's great and everything, but he's no Prince Charming." NILEY..with a speck of Mustin ew . LEGAL! No last names used.
1. He's No Prince Charming

**So here's another one shot from me. I don't even know what it's gonna be about yet. Hmm . . . I guess I'll just make it up as I go along. I've had sort of a rough day, so if you care keep reading; if not, skip to where it's not bolded anymore. So I have a purity ring, and before you think it no, I didn't do it because of the Jonas Brothers. I've had it since I was 12, before I even knew who they were. But it's always been easy for me to say no to guys. But it's getting a lot harder. The other day, someone who I really care about and I'm really attracted to asked me to go all the way. I said no of course, but this person actually got mad at me because of it. So yeah, my life is pretty much awful right now. So anyway, if you read this, thanks for listening to my ranting. Here's the story.**

**This story is L E G A L!!!!!! Miley told everyone she's Hannah and **_**happens**_** to live almost the same life as the person who plays her . . . go figure. Then this random company named Disney (who are they?) decided to make a show called Hannah Montana, about Miley's old life . . . weird right? And also, she met some really awesome people after she told everyone who she is. And their names are Nick, Kevin and Joe . . . oh yeah I'm good.**

"Miley please." Justin said as he pulled her closer to him.

"Justin, you know that I can't."

"Come on Miles. We've been together for almost nine months. We love each other. Why can't we just do this? It's not like anyone's gonna find out. It can stay between us."

"You know that it won't though. The paparazzi is so sneaky, you know that somehow they're going to fund out. My reputation has taken enough hits over the past year. I can't afford to make any more mistakes."

"Please." Justin said, all too persuasively. **(A/N: I have no idea how to spell that word. And I really didn't feel like looking it up) **For the past few weeks, he and Miley had been getting closer and closer to going all the way. **(A/N: Well I guess we know where the inspiration for the story came from)** But she still wouldn't budge; and he didn't know what to do in order to get her to change her mind. Sure she had a purity ring, but she made that promise when she was young. She was older now, wiser; he was pretty sure he could change her mind.

"Justin, you know that I can't. Now please, just stop."

"No!" He yelled, making her jump. "I won't stop! For god sakes we've been together for almost a year and we can't have sex?! _I _never made a stupid purity promise; I'm twenty years old for God's sake. And you're telling me I can't have sex with my own girlfriend?"

"Yeah I am telling you that because your girlfriend has a purity ring! If you can't respect that then why are you even with me?! I'm not gonna have sex with you; if you can't get over that then why don't you just leave?"

"Good, I'm outta here. I have what I want anyway; my record deal." When he saw the shocked look on Miley's face he continued, "What? You didn't actually think I _wanted_ to date a sixteen-year-old did you? Please I thought you were smarter than that. You aren't anything to me Miley. Just an opportunity,"

Miley couldn't believe it; he was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. He wasn't supposed to leave her like Nick did. He was supposed to make her forget about Nick. But that's when she realized that she didn't feel the same as she did when Nick left. When he and her broke up it felt like she wasn't going to be able to make it through another day. Now that Justin was gone, she felt kind of . . . relieved.

She always knew in the back of her mind that Justin wasn't going to be the guy she was suposed to marry. The only person she _ever_ saw herself marrying was Nicholas Jerry **(A/N: Well I think you can imagine how that one ends. No last names remember?) **_He _was the one she wanted to walk down the aisle towards, not Justin. But even if all of that was true, it still hurt that Justin had actually left her.

So now what did she do? She didn't have her Prince Charming anymore and even his replacement didn't want to hang around for another second. She didn't have much time to ponder that thought because it was time to do another "fun" interview with someone who she doubted really even cared all that much about her life.

**NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE**

Nick and his brothers were sitting in the living room of their Dallas home flipping through channels. They settled on the _E!_ channel when they saw that _E! News_ was on. _"Up next we have finish our exclusive interview with teen pop sensation Miley Cyrus, who says that she has some juicy relationship news to share with us." _Joe and Kevin noticed that when Ryan said this Nick tensed up.

_"Once again Miley it's great to see you."_ Ryan said with a cheesy smile.

Miley stiffled a laugh and said, _"You too Ryan."_

_"So you said that you have some news to share with us."_

_"Yeah I do."_

_"Does it have to do with a certain underwear model named Justin?"_

_"Maybeeeeee." _She said with a laugh.

_"Well what's the news? Are you two moving in together? Getting serious?"_

_"NO!" _Miley said loudly making Ryan and the boys jump. _"It's actually the opposite really. He and I actually broke up earlier today."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"Let's just say he and I have _very_ different views when it comes to well . . . everything. He's great and everything, but he's no Prince Charming."_

_"Well too bad for him; he just lost a great girl. Well that's all time we have for tonight folks. Tune in tomorrow for more celebrity goosip. Ryan out."_

Joe hit the power button the remote and looked at his brother. "Nick I--"

"I don't want to talk about it." He replied and he ran upstairs. As soon as he got in his room he grabbed the first bag he could find and started shoving random clothes into it. _"He's great and everything, but he's no Prince Charming." _That's what she had said. It had to mean something right? It _had _to mean that she still had some sort of feelings for him.

His parents had taken Frankie on a vacation so he didn't have to worry about them trying to stop him; all he had to was get past Joe and Kevin. "Guys!" He yelled as he ran down the stairs, "I have to go somewhe--" He stopped when he saw that Joe and Kevin were both on the phone.

While they were talking, he tried to figure out how he was going to get them to understand that he had to do this; he had to see her. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice they were off the phone until they were waving their hands in his direction and yelling his name.

"Look guys, I have too--" But once again he stopped short. This time because of Kevin's voice.

"Nick we know."

"You know what?"

"We know where you're going." Joe replied. "Look, we know that you miss her; and so do we."

"I don't even know if this is gonna work, I don't have a way to get there."

"Yeah you do, I called the airport. Your plane leaves in two and a half hours. And Kevin called a car service, they'll pick you up in a half hour."

"You guys did that for me?"

"Of course we did Nick. You're our brother dude." Kevin said

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem." Joe said clapping Nick on the back, "Go get your girl Mr. Prez, and make sure you tell her we miss her too."

"I will."

**NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE**

Miley was sitting in her wing of the house when she got a text message from the last person she expected to hear from at that moment; _Nick._

_**Hey Miles, I'm in town for a press thing and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get some Pink Berry?**_

She thought about it for a second. Did she really want to see him? Did she really want to be reminded that she loved him but couldn't have him. But then again, seeing him _might_ be worth the heartache. Deciding on what to do, she replied.

_Sure. Meet me there in 15._

_**Ok. Can't wait to see you :)**_

_You either. I missed you._

_**I missed you too Smiles. A lot.**_

She smiled to herself and started to get ready. She picked out a pair of ripped jeans, grey low top Converse, a white tank top with a bunch of big beaded black necklaces.__Grabbing her cell phone and purse she walked out the door to her car.

The drive to Pink Berry was nerve wrecking; but she was trying her hardest to prepare herself for what she was about to do. When she arrived, she opened the door and saw Nick already at a table waiting for her. He seemed just as nervous as she was, if that was even possible.

"Hey Nick." She said with a smile when she saw him.

"Hey Miles." He replied, pulling her into a hug.

Once they ordered, they went to a table in the back and sat down. Miley looked out the window and saw that there were already tons of papparazzi outside. She could see the headlines already. _"Niley: Back Together Again!" _ She ignored them and focused her attention on the beautiful boy in front of her.

"So how have you been Nick?"

"Pretty good. You know, new tour, new album, crazy fans. Just a day in the life. How about you?"

"Pretty much the same. I just wrapped the final season of Hannah and I'm almost done with the new album. So yeah, life's good."

"That's great Miles."

The conversation went on from there. They talked about everything, even the weather at one point. Nick was so happy just to be able to talk to her again that he wasn't sure if he wanted to jeporadize it by telling her how he felt.

"Oh hold on a second." Miley said laughing as she picked up her phone to see who had just texted her. It was Justin.

**M. Sorry about yesterday. I'd like to make it up to you. Meet me tonight?**

"Who is it?" Nick asked.

"Justn."

"What does he want?" He said hatred dripping from every word.

"He wants to see me tonight."

"You're gonna say no right?"

"I'm not sure honestly." She said avoiding his eyes.

"Miley, I don't get it. I mean, he hurt you."

"So did you, but here we are."

"That was different."

"You're right Nick it was. Because not only did you hurt me, you _destroyed _me. You took my heart, stomped on it, put it in the blender, then threw the pieces out the window. I loved you more than I could ever love anyone else and you didn't even care."

"Yes I did." He said, barely above a whisper.

"No you didn't! Why else would you date one of my friends? Or deny the fact that we were ever even together? You were ashamed of me Nick; I'm nothing more than a mistake to you." She got up and was about to walk out the door, when she stopped short. The paparazzi were pressed up against the windows trying to figure out what was going on. She started pacing while trying to decide what the best way to get out of there was.

"Miley!" Nick yelled as he ran toward her.

She ignored him and kept pacing back and forth. The photographers that were outside were enjoying every minute of this knowing the pictures would be worth so much later. "Look Miles, I'm sorry." Nick said, not seeming to notice the dozens of other people all around them.

"Sorry for what exactly? For being ashamed of me? For ignoring me? For replacing me? It's okay, I got over all of that stuff a long time ago. It's forgotten. But the one thing I wish I'd forget, the memory I wanna forget **(A/N: hehe I'm sneaky putting those goodbye lyrics in there)** is the fact that you said goodbye to me; and you never looked back.

"Are you kidding me?!" Nick roared, "All I ever did was look back! You were the only thing on my mind every single day, but what was I supposed to do Miley? Call you and tell that I changed my mind again? That I didn't want us to take a break? God I tried so hard to just let you go; I tried getting it all out in music, dating; but nothing helped. And then when I was finally ready to admit that I missed you Justin came along. And I knew there was no way I could say anything then."

"Why not?" She asked sarcastically.

"Because you were finally happy. You eyes were bluer, your smiles were real, and your hair was lighter." He said with an unamused laugh. "Who was I to take away your happiness again? That's all that mattered to me, as long as you were happy I could deal with everything else. But I can't do that anymore. Because now that we've spent time together again, I know that the only time either of us will ever truly be happy is if we're together."

"So what exactly are you saying Nick?" Miley asked with tears running down her face.

"I'm saying that I love you; I never stopped."

Miley's heart was doing flips after hearing that. But her head was screaming at her not to trust him again. She had always followed her heart, and look where that got her; so she went with her head. "Prove it."

"How do I do that?"

"If you _really_ love me then you'll figure it out." And with one last cold look at him she walked out.

**NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE**

Nick stood there in a daze. Figure it out? How was he supposed to figure it out? And how was he supposed to prove that he loved her besides telling her? That's when it him. There was something he had never done before that would surely prove that he was madly in love with her.

He ran outside and saw that she was about to get into her car. "MILEY WAIT!" He yelled.

She looked around at the paparazzi and then met his eyes with a look that said _"What do you think you're doing?"_ But she didn't leave; that was a good sign.

Nick looked at all the cameras then at Miley and then back at the cameras. He took a deep breath and said, "I used to date Miley." They all gave him looks that said _"DUH!"_ but he continued anyway. "We dated for two years; the two most mazing years of my life. And when we broke up, I never wanted to talk about what happened because I didn't want to remember it. I just wanted to forget that I was ever in love with her. But I couldn't."

Miley couldn't believe what was happening. Was Nick actually doing this?

"Well how do you feel now Nick?!" Came a voice from the group of cameras.

He laughed a little and said, "Now? Now I feel the same way I did when I was fourteen; I'm still hopelessly and irreversibly in love with Miley Ray **(A/N: Again I think you know how that sentence ends.)**" A collective gasp shook through the crowd, matching the one from the teenage girl standing by her car. Nick took a few steps forward and grabbed her hand.

The whole group of reporters started yelling at once. "Miley! Miley! How do you feel?"

"I--I" She started. She knew what was stopping her from telling the truth; she was still scared of getting hurt again. But then she looked into Nick's chocolate brown eyes and she knew what she had to do. "I have to say . . . I'm sompletely in love with him too." Nick gave her the biggest smile in the world and connected his lips to hers.

They smiled at the cheers of the paparazzi and got into her car and drove off.

**NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE NILEY LOVE**

And there they were, sitting in Miley's room the next morning. They had spent the entire night catching up on each other's lives over the last year and a half.

Nick had just told some story about Frankie and his Webkins that had Miley rolling on the floor laughing. He looked at the clock and said dramatically "It's time." They had been waiting for this time all day; the time that they decided they were going to check all of the gossip sites to see what they had to say.

OceanUp, BlogSpot, Popstar, they all had nice things to say. But the one person they were worried about was Perez. **(A/N: hehehe)** After all, he had made it pretty clear in the past that he wasn't a big Miley supporter. And had said on more than one occasion that Nick had upgraded when he moved on to Selena.

They got to the site and clicked on Miley's name under the "Star seeker" category. Sure enough, a picture of them kissing from the day before was the first thing they saw. But they were surprised to see the word _"Awwwwwwww" _written across it.

The scrolled down and read: _"Yesterday Nick Jonas of the Jonas Brothers confessed in front of the paps that he was in love with his ex Miley cyrus. And what can we say? It was the cutest thing we've ever seen!! That's right people Perez is officially supporting 'Niley' Good luck to them both. Oh yeah, and good job Miley getting rid of her worthless user of a boyfriend Justin."_

"I can't believe it." Miley said.

"It has to be a sign right?" Nick replied with a laugh, "I mean, if we weren't meant to be together then _someone_ would have a problem with it. And nine times out of ten that someone would be Perez."

"Well then i guess we're meant to be together." She said wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him.

"Forever/" He whispered.

**And that's it. I think that's the longest one-shot I've ever written. Please review and tell me what you think; even if you hated it. And when you review leave me an idea for my next one-shot or story. I'm always looking for inspiration.**

**Peace. Love. Niley.**

**xoxo,  
CourtneyDangerJonas2038**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!!! Thanks so much for reading this story.**

**So I have four new ideas for stories . . .**

**I want everyone to please pick a one-shot and a multi chapter from the following choices**

**The ones that get the most votes will be written.**

**So please, if you see something you like, then vote.**

**ONE SHOTS: (only pick one)**

**1. The recording of "Send it On" **_Nick and Miley are friends but when Disney pairs them up to record a song together will their friendship remain intact? Will it be replaced by something better? Or is it just too late?_

**2. MTV Movie Awards **_Miley won a Movie Award!! But when the person she least expects shows up to her house to congratulate her, what will she do?_

**MULTICHAPTERS: (pick only one of these too)**

**1. The Disney Mansion**_ Disney needs a new way to get more viewers and the Disney Channel games just aren't going to cut it anymore. That's when it comes to them, the Disney Mansion! They have Disney's 6 biggest stars move in together. Starring: Nick, Kevin, Joe, Miley, Demi and Selena_

**2. Nick shoots another HannH Montanna episode **_What if Disney wanted to put every Miley/JB rumor to rest by having Nick and his brothers guest star on the show again? How will this affect Nick and Miley? Starring: Nick, Kevin, Joe, Miley, Mitchel and Emily_

**Okay guys, leave your vote in a review.**

**Voting is open until next week.**

**The one-shot will be posted first, then I'll start the other one.**


End file.
